The purpose of this study is to compare three methods of assessment of very low birthweight infants (<1250 grams) at 36 weeks post conceptional age to determine the convergent validity and long term predictive reliability of the tests. A videotape of approximately 15 minutes will be made of infants in an alert state, undressed and in supine. Spontaneous general movements (GMs) will be recorded and later analyzed. A repeat video will be made at 12 weeks post-term in the infants' home to track developmental progress. Parents will be given a copy of the videotape. A standardized neurobehavioral assessment (the NAPI) will be made by an examiner blind to the infants' medical history. Results of routine MRI will be collected for comparison. Infants will be followed in the Mary L. Johnson Infant Development Follow-Up Clinic at 4, 12, and 18 months corrected age. They will be examined using standardized age appropriate assessments. Data will be analyzed to determine the sensitivity and specificity of the three initial assessments as predictors of motor development at 18 months.